


His Muse

by ateezinutopia



Series: Smut one-shots [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dry Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezinutopia/pseuds/ateezinutopia
Summary: Short and simple. Artist!Hongjoong
Series: Smut one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734904
Kudos: 16





	His Muse

You’re currently posing for your boyfriend as he sits a few feet away, staring intently at his sketchbook. Every once in a while he looks up and lets his eyes scan your body before returning his gaze to his sketch and going back to work. It’s terrifying being in such a vulnerable position while someone analyzes every curve and flaw on your body. But you know it’s being done out of appreciation and admiration. He sees your body as art, so he wants to draw it exactly as he sees it.

Hongjoong is incredibly talented and filled with more passion than you’ve ever seen in one person; he’s amazing. You trust him and love him, so you agreed to let him sketch you. This is his first time drawing a nude model and it’s your first time posing as a nude model, so the two of you have decided to go out of your comfort zones together. 

He’s seen you naked plenty of times, but this feels so much more intimate than anything the two of you have ever done. You feel more exposed than you ever have, especially when you’re the only one undressed. Hongjoong hums and mumbles to himself every now and then, but other than that the room is silent. 

Your nerves have settled and now you’re comfortable enough to let yourself lay in the position he posed you in without feeling self-conscious. He purposefully posed you in a position that isn’t overtly sexual, doing this to appreciate your body for what it is even if the position isn’t particularly flattering. He’s focusing on your natural beauty instead of posing and positioning you to create the most “presentable” version of yourself for the eye of others - even himself.

He leans back, inspecting his work and using his fingers to touch up a few places. He sets down his pencil and walks over to you, sitting beside you and smiling.

“I finished. You did so great.”

“So I can move?” He nods and you return his smile, stretching your limbs and moaning as you feel all the tension leave your body. You instantly relax into the couch, turning onto your back to get more comfortable. 

Hongjoong’s eyes are on your every move. He looks tired, yet he still manages to look at you with nothing but love shining in his eyes. You reach out, pulling on his shirt to bring him closer to you. His body covers yours and you lift your head to press your lips to his, enjoying the gasp of surprise that leaves him. You tangle your fingers in his hair and pull him as close as he can get.

His breathing becomes heavier, his chest heaving above you as he adjusts himself to lay between your legs. Your hips move slowly, grinding against his growing erection and you smile into the kiss, giggling quietly when he groans against your lips. You lightly bite his bottom lip and he snaps, kissing you with more passion and intensity, pressing his lips to yours harshly. 

“Hongjoong… pants.” Your sentence may be broken, but he gets the message loud and clear, stripping from the confinement of his pants at record speed. You grind against his half-hard member and choke on a gasp as he grabs your hips and quickens the pace of your movements, pressing himself against you as hard as he can.

Your breathing becomes shallow and your eyes flutter shut, relishing in the feeling of having him so close to you. He lowers his head to the side of your neck, placing light kisses along the area, then switching to marking the area, intent on leaving bruises so he can look at them later and admire the art he created on the canvas of your skin. He always gets himself going when he sees the marks he leaves which leads to another round of sex and usually a whole night of fun.

His hips begin moving faster, so you match his speed, panting from the exertion and the pleasure. “Hongjoong,” you moan, your voice breaking slightly. His hips stutter in their movement before his momentum picks up again, sending your eyes rolling back and your legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

The faster he moves the quicker your wetness spreads across the front of his Calvin Klein’s, making the grinding smoother and more pleasurable. He’s completely hard now and every time he grinds himself across your clit your legs shake and broken moans fall from your lips. His name begins spilling from you like a mantra and you run your fingers through his messy hair, gripping onto it to pull his head back. You press your lips against his again and he moans against you.

He pulls away, pressing his forehead to yours. “Baby,” he whispers, tapping the outside of your thigh, “I need to get a condom.”

You tighten your legs around him and shake your head. “No, no,” you choke on another moan when you feel his cock twitch against your clit. “No, please. Like this. Keep going.”

He seems hesitant, but complies as he watches your face twist in pleasure. He has to admit that this is hot. He’s thought about bringing this up to you to try, but he wasn’t sure if you’d be up for it; apparently he was wrong. He adjusts his body, so he can put more power and speed into his thrusts as he moves against you. 

You can feel each hot puff of air against your skin as he groans and grunts, putting all of his energy into bringing the two of you to your ends. Hongjoong’s hand slides up to grab your breast, kneading it in his hand and your lips find his neck, looking to return the favor and leave your own set of marks across his skin. 

“Baby, I’m close,” he tells you breathlessly and you pull away from his neck, brushing his hair out of his face. 

You reach down grabbing his ass and digging your nails in as he continues his movements. He won’t ever admit to it, but he loves when you do that during missionary, it never fails to send him over the edge. Your clit is throbbing and your skin is covered in sweat, fire rushing through your veins. 

“Me too, almost there. So close.” Your legs are closed around him painfully tight, nearly restricting his movements. You press your lips against his once again, your moans mixing with his as you suck on his tongue.

Hongjoong lets out one long groan as his hips become erratic, his dick twitching against your heat as he cums. The feeling of his cum mixing with your wetness through the fabric sends you into your orgasm and you whimper against his lips, your body shaking beneath him. All you can do is quiver and moan as the orgasm runs through your body, setting every nerve on fire and leaving you on cloud nine. 

Hongjoong’s body relaxes between your legs, but your thighs still hold him hostage as your body continues to hold the tension for a few moments after your orgasm is over. Your hips twitch one last time before your body relaxes on the couch and your legs fall open on either side of Hongjoong. You left out a content sigh and Hongjoong chuckles breathlessly, leaning down to peck your lips. 

“That was even better than I imagined,” Hongjoong admits, capturing your lips in a deeper kiss.

You pull away and stare at his face, admiring the post-orgasm expression that you adore so much. “You imagined this?” 

He pushes your hair off your forehead and places a soft kiss to the area. “I have. For a while actually and it happened when I least expected it.”

You chuckle at his lop-sided grin. “Well I’m glad that you got what you wanted and I’m even happier that it was better than you imagined. It was pretty amazing, but then again I’ve been turned on for like an hour now.”

Hongjoong scoffs. “You’re telling me, if I wasn’t so focused on my art I’m not sure I could have held out as long as I did. Seeing you so natural and confident was so sexy to me.”

You smile and wrap your arms around him. “Let’s get cleaned up and then you can show me the finished piece.”

“How about round two first?”

You giggle at the hope in his eyes and nod your head. “I’d be an idiot to turn down that offer.”


End file.
